Episode 191: Married to the Mice King
"Married to the Mice King" was originally released March 10, 2014. Description Justin has a bit in this episode that very nearly killed Griffin Suggested Talking Points Armadillo Stomp, Little Darwin, Fish Surplus, Majority Eviction, Sibling Slurpees, Digital Video Didgeridoo Outline 00:46 - Opening goofs: Griffin's SXSW breakdown 07:30 - Hello brothers! My boyfriend and I have been together almost a year now and I feel like the fresh buzz of the honeymoon phase is starting to wear off. Don't get me wrong I still very much love him and can not consider a life without him, nor do I want to. It's just hard when I see friends or coworkers starting cute new relationships and I feel myself missing the unique twangs of new love. This is my first relationship that has ever stuck so I have never encountered this feeling before. What can I do? -- Wistful on the West Coast 16:04 - Y - Sent in by Amelie Belcher, from Yahoo Answers user Erika, who asks: I want to give up Taco Bell for Lent? For Kent I was thing about giving up Taco Bell since I am obsessed with it. But I ate taco bell on Ash Wednesday then later that night decided to give it up but since I decided after does it still count or should I give up something else?? 26:18- I'm 22 and I've been working in a manufacturing plant for about 6 months. It's not a terrible job but it is NOT what I want to be doing with my whole life. I have dreams of being a stand-up comedian. I know it takes a really long time to get to a point where i can support myself solely doing stand up if I ever get to that point at all. Brothers how do I keep myself motivated at my current job while simultaneously pursuing my dream? -- Ambitious in Ohio 31:54 - Hello brothers! In a few months I am moving in with some friends of mine. They already have three housemates: a couple and the lady in the couples' little brother. The couple is going to India for 5 months and the little brother is going to go to Thailand. How do my friends and I tell the travelers that at least one of them will be homeless when they return? -- Moving in Melbourne 36:42 - MZ - Sponsored by LegalZoom, Warby Parker. Personal message from Will. Personal message from Claire S. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 45:21 - My boyfriend and I look extremely alike with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone new we meet automatically assumes we're brother and sister. We've been dating for almost two years however this problem still hasn't gone away. How do we crush the assumption that we're siblings without having to explain to everyone beforehand that we are in a relationship. 49:35 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Didgeridude, who asks: Why won't they let me play the didgeridoo as part of the band for our church choir on Sundays? 55:02 - Housekeeping 58:36 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Selina, who asks: Does rolling and licking the blunts give cancer? Quotes On Amelie Trivia * Amelie's first appearance on the show. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Ira Wray Category:Amelie